


Are You Going To The Lambda Lab?

by MaybeMan



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware, Half-Life
Genre: And a tad bit of pus, Angst, Infection, M/M, Stress, Takes place during 'surface tension', but benrey helps with that, gordon is in a lot of agony, wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeMan/pseuds/MaybeMan
Summary: A somewhat sorta sequel to 'Stay With Me Tonigh'. Gordon has been hurting quite a lot recently, both physically and mentally. Benrey, during his watch shift helps Gordon out a bit with his pain, at least on the physical side.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 142





	Are You Going To The Lambda Lab?

Gordon didn't know how many days it has been since all of this begun. One? Two? Ten? He lost count ages ago and for all of his concern, Time was just a mere concept to him now, an idea, just food for thought. His H.E.V suit felt more like a prison than a tool to help him overcome dangerous hazards and soon, it'll be his iron coffin if he doesn't hurry up to the Lambda Complex. His right arm was cut off a while back by marines and the arm has now been bandaged up by Coomer and took morphine to numb both the pain and his nerves, but the itching was truly irritating him and had a extremely strong urge just to rip off his bandage and just scratch the itch until his stump of an arm has been reduced to nothing but shreds. He felt like he was gonna vomit his insides, he wouldn't be surprised if both his immune and organ system has completely shut down due to all of the stuff his insides has been taking in, such as sewer waste or other foreign chemicals. He put his one and only hand on his forehead and wiped the sweat droplets that invaded his face. He and the group had just left the Biological Research facility and into the outside into the parking lot where the group was ambushed by a couple of soldiers. Gordon had to hide behind a car while his teammates took care of the grunts. One of the more 'sane' scientists that was following the group got shot down before they had a chance to either hide or fight. Gordon covered his ears to dull out the sounds of the gunfire. Gordon could handle the loud noises before, but with all that has been going on, the stress, the constant annoyance of his teammates and the pain he had to go through with the whole arm thing, the noises pounded and assaulted his ear drums, almost to the point where it felt like they were gonna rupture. He wanted all of this to stop, he closed his eyes, hoping that all of this was just some terrible dream that has overstayed it's welcome (or treason), he tighten his sockets and screamed for his actual real self to wake up, it was stupid and pitiable but he wanted that to be the case so he tried, and tried, and tried and tried-

"heyo man, you feelin alright?" Gordon opened his eyes and unmuffled his ears to look up at the person who said that. It was Benrey, god fucking Benrey. He absolutely hates his guts as of right now. He has put Gordon through hell and back and caused him a lot of annoyance and affliction and all because of what? Some stupid ass passport? It took Gordon to find the words to respond to the security guard without showing spite. Gordon, resting some of his weight on the car, slowly got out and bleated out.

"Ye-Yeah, man, just let me-" A sharp pain travelled through Gordon's being and he held on to the mirror wing. 

"FFFFFFFFUC-Fuck! Fuck!" Gordon hissed and swore through his teeth and his breath shook due to the adrenaline.

"alright, you're not okay dude, you definitely need some help, or medical assistance."

"Nah, I'm fine man, seriously!" The pain has subsided and Gordon could feel his legs again. Gordon signalled his group to follow him and then Coomer chirped up.

"Well Gordon, by my calculations I'd say we have at least two more hours until we reach the Lambda Lab!"

Gordon would've pointed out the irony that Coomer has been stating that for over..well, two days but He really didn't have the energy for it. The crew marched on to the dam on their journey to the Lambda Lab. It was harsh and they encountered many dangers on the path of victory. Eventually the sun fell into the west side of the horizon and the moon reared its head into the sky. The gang soon settled down for the night within one of the concrete rooms of a sewer complex. Tommy innocently gathered some wood from a withered tree and Bubby lit with the pile of wood using his exceptional strength. Benrey was put on watch duty for half of the night and Coomer for the last half. Gordon rested his head on a thin pile of dirty moss, it was gross in retrospective but it was miles better than resting your head on the cold floor. The group soon fell asleep and Benrey kept watch of the two tunnels for any headcrabs or soldiers. In reality, Gordon wasn't actually asleep and couldn't because of the immense aching pain that was raging through his body. His right arm was the worst offender however, the itch has only intensified and it took him a lot of restraint not to scratch it. Gordon guessed he was shuffling around a bit too much because for better or for worse...somehow...

He noticed.

"hey feetman, I know your actually not asleep."

Oh crap. Oh shit. Oh god. Gordon didn't know why that statement spooked him, it just did.

"hey relax man, it's not like i'm going to gut you while you sleep." Gordon, rather sluggishly turned his entire body around to face Benrey and hit him with a "Huh? The hell?"

"what."

The two just started at each other for a small timeframe until Benrey spoke up, even in the dimness of the fire, Benrey could notice that something was definitely wrong with Gordon.

"holy fuck man, you look like absolute shit."

"Yea-Yeah, I suppose, hmm" Gordon pulled an overwhelmed expression and just stared at a small pile of dirt on the floor.

"is it your arm? does it hurt like shit?"

Benrey had a hint of both morbid curiosity and actual concern in his frankly blank voice. Gordon inspected his severed arm and the bandages that dressed the barbaric mark. 

"Yeah, it hurts like a total bitch, I can't believe they actually did that, the motherfuckers!" Even though Gordon strongly disliked Benrey, he appreciated that he was looking out for him.

"let me sit next to you feetman, maybe I can treat that for you." Gordon glanced at Benrey, unknowing how to respond to that.

"Uhh...sure- I-I guess??"

Benrey nodded and proceeded to sit next to Gordon crosslegged while Gordon rested his head on the velvety green moss laying face up. Benrey unwrapped the sticky bandages on the arm and tossed them aside. Benrey examined the wound and his face shift to one of slight disgust and interest

"holy fucking shit man, your arm, it's like- it's like covered in marmalade- or mustard or something. it's gross."

"Wha-What? The hell are you taking about?" 

Benrey loosen his grip on Gordon's arm to let him see for himself what the fuzz was about. A massive layer of yellow cloudy mucus and pus was present, showing that the wound has quite clearly been infected.

"Oh my go- Oh my god, that's fucking repulsive- that's sick- oh my lord!" Gordon exclaimed, but Benrey signalled him to be quiet or else he'll wake up the rest of the group. Benrey took hold of Gordon's stump arm again and fixed it in a position near his chest 

"don't rest your arm on the floor, I don't- I MEAN- you don't want to get anymore dangerous shit onto that wound. i'll be back in a sec." 

Benrey got up and slowly advanced his way to a duffel bag that was laying next to Bubby, picking it up he made his way to Gordon and started looking through the bag. It took a few seconds for Benrey to successfully find what he is looking for: A bottle of water, which was pretty lukewarm due to the daytime temperate and a flannel. 

"alright freeman, just stay still" Benrey stater while he poured some of the water on the cloth.

"this will sting for only a second, just stay calm."

Benrey pressed the wet flannel onto the wound and Gordon seethed through his teeth and as quickly the flannel made contact with his bare wound Benrey was finished cleaning it and twisted the flannel to release the liquid from it. Benrey went into the back one last time to retrieve fresh bandages. Benrey wrapped and tightened the clean around Gordon's arm and just like that, he was done.

"is your arm feeling any better, mister feetman?"

"Benrey, can you please stop calling me?" Gordon swallowed his own pride and continued on with what he was originally going to say. "-But thank you. No seriously, I truly do mean that, even if you're a bit of an ass sometimes Benrey."

"nah, it's all well and dandy bro. oh, before i forget about it." Benrey reached into one of his pant pockets and took out a morphine syringe and handed it to Gordon.

"just a little something for the- for the pain."

"Holy shit Benrey, where did you get this from?"

"i looted it from the corpse of a scientist when none of the group were looking." 

Gordon just smiled and said once again. "Thank you, Benrey."

Benrey went to pack up the stuff he used in the duffel bag and Gordon piped up with a question. 

"Say, why are we carrying that bag around in the first place?"

"i think it was bubby's idea in the- the first place, we use it for both medical supplies and souvenirs, just that so we have some pretty cool shit to sell on e-bay"

Benrey looked over Coomer for a second "alright i think it's coomer turn to keep watch. try and get some rest, yeah bro?"

"I will, thanks man."

Gordon rolled over and closed his eyes in hope to fall asleep. The pain that invaded his entire body has long subsided due to the morphine that he took and the brutal itch that was present on his arm has vanished. Like he said, he hated Benrey's guts but he'd be lying if he said he didn't appreciate the guy, he really did, and he wished that things weren't so bitter between the two as of right now, but maybe things will get better sooner or later. Gordon soon fell asleep and for the first time in what seemed like forever, Gordon slept peacefully without any worry or care in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> The original story was actually going to be about drugs and other stuff similar to that, hence the reference in the story title, but I decided against it


End file.
